Civic Day Parade
Civic Day Parade is the 26th episode of Kids Incorporated and the final episode of Season 1. This episode features Kids Incorporated agreeing to have a float for the Civic Day Parade; but struggling to agree on a single idea. Plot Summary The episode begins with Riley making a brief announcement reminding the audience that the following day was the deadline to enter the Civic Day Parade prior to opening song "Tears of a Clown". When the song ends, Kid orders a marshmallow hot fudge butterscotch sundae ("heavy on the marshmallows") while the others begin tossing ideas of a float around before Riley suggests trying to agree on a float. No sooner does Kid get his sundae than they have to go back on stage for the next song ("You're the One That I Want"). Unfortunately, sometime during the song the freezer broke, ruining Kid's sundae. The bickering over the theme and material continues when Renee attempts - unsuccessfully - to suggest picking something they all like ("We Can Make It Together"). Kid is then seen wheeling his idea (a tribute to police officers and firefighters); which flopped; as do Gloria's flower float theme, Mickey's sports theme (Mickey not exactly coming across as the athletic type) and Stacy's "one-man band" theme; resulting in the others finally coming around to the idea of needing to work together ("(Hindsight) 20/20"). The others finally realize the importance of cooperation as the plan came together; with Riley bringing a replacement sundae for Kid...just as the parade starts; with closing song "Back in the U.S.A." playing as the float goes down the street. Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Carletta Prince * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "The Tears of a Clown" (Smokey Robinson & the Miracles cover; performed by Gloria) * "You're the One That I Want" (Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta cover; performed by Gloria and Mickey) * "We Can Make It Together" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Renee) * "(Hindsight) 20/20" (George Benson cover; performed by Mickey and Gloria) * "Back in the U.S.A." (Chuck Berry cover {also recorded by Linda Ronstadt}; performed by Stacy and Kid) Trivia * This is the last episode for Jerry Sharell (who left in part due to conflicts with the producers over the plotlines) and dancers Aaron Hamilton and Carletta Prince. * This is also the last episode where K-Tel International was involved in production due to that company filing for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. * This is also one of the few episodes where the closing song is not performed on stage. * "You're the One That I Want" was later used in Season 2's "Decade of Hits" with Kid replacing Mickey on vocals alongside Gloria. * "(Hindsight) 20/20" was later used in Season 3's "Boy Wonder"; only with Kid and Renee joining Gloria on vocals instead of Mickey. In addition, the version in this episode is slightly longer, with the chorus repeated twice toward the end of the song and the ending also repeated. * "Back in the U.S.A." was later used in Season 2's "Sock Hop" episode. * The running gag in this episode is Kid never getting a chance to eat his sundae (had to go on stage after first ordering it; freezer broke; parade about to start when Riley brings a replacement). Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Season finale episodes